By Golly!
by LycoX
Summary: The Queen family, the most all American American family to ever exist by golly!


**By Golly!**

**Disclaimer: I was re-reading my old 'Step Into The Light' fic a week or two ago and this was inspired. So fair warning, you may end up disturbed. Young William and future Mia are present so there's no confusion for anyone when they are mentioned here.**

* * *

_**Boisterous Music Is Playing**_

In a two story home with white and green colored painting, along with a big yard and a white picket fence, was the all American American family known as the Queen family. They were the pride and joy of the community and always talked about with the utmost respect. From business man and town mayor Oliver Queen to his wife, Felicity Smoak-Queen, a genius woman in her own wowzertastic way who can juggle a demanding job AND a home life! It made one envious by golly but never to the point it would make one want to ruin all that as it just wouldn't do! And then there's the kiddos the loving all American couple has. One William Clayton-Queen and Mia 'Maya' Queen. The two bestest siblings ever and the bestest friends a fella could have!

And as a matter of fact, young William was seen making his way into the loving and inviting home and tripping as he did so!

_**Laughter Is Heard**_

"Oh dearie me! My little player has tripped himself again! You really should be more careful!" Lightly chided Felicity as she rushed to help her baby boy up.

"Aww, mom! Its nothing to worry about!" William replied with a blush on his cheeks.

_**Awwing And Cooing Is Heard**_

But his mother, clad in her pink and yellow Sundress just wouldn't hear of it as she mothered him, even leaving lipstick marks on his cheeks. "Mom! I'm a star Baseball player! I can't be seen with lipstick all over me!" Protested the future star player as he tried to rub it off.

_**Laughter Is Heard**_

Felicity just shook her head with a smile as she kissed him on the forehead before going back to making that night's dinner fit for an all American American family! "Sure you can, pumpkin! Its a new kind of world and all so you just tell those other boys its perfectly acceptable! Now, go wash up as dinner's almost ready!"

"Okay mom, if you say so! But is dad home yet? I really want to work on my swing with him!"

"No, not yet. But you know he should be walking in that door anytime now as per usual!"

"Oh boy! I really better get a move on then!" Declared the boy happily before taking off.

His mother just shook her head with a bright wide smile on her lips. "Oh, I just love that young man!"

_**Laughter Is Heard And The Front Door Opens Moments Later**_

"Oh honey-kins! I'm home!" Announced one Oliver Queen, clad in his light green business suit, red tie, and brown Stetson Fedora hat.

_**Loud Cheering Is Heard**_

Felicity rushes to him happily and embraces him, leaving lipstick marks on him as she does so! "Welcome home, honey! As always, you're right on time for dinner!"

"Ah! That's just what I love to hear after a long day at the office, sweetheart! It amazes me how you can run a company of your own AND still have time for making us dinner!" Praised Oliver with love in his eyes as they made their way back to the kitchen.

"Well, it is the all American American way after all by golly!"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." The two embrace passionately.

_**Wolf Whistles And Cheers Is Heard**_

"Ew! Mom! Dad!" Protested William unhappily as he made his way into the kitchen.

Chuckling, Oliver turned to look at his son. "Aww, now come on, Slugger, you're gonna be just like your old man when you find a lucky lady of your own one day!"

"Way I hear it, he might have already found one with Zoe, sweetheart!"

Oliver turns to his all American American wife with a surprised look on his face. "Is that right!? Well, isn't that just swell!?"

William blushes as his father ruffles his hair.

_**Laughter Is Heard**_

"Its not like that! We're just really good friends is all!"

Felicity just sighed happily as Oliver embraced her from behind. "Oh, honey, don't you remember when we were like him at that age?" She asked of him in a happy reminiscent manner.

"I sure do, sweet potato, I sure do! Its fantastic to see history repeating itself!"

Luckily, a still blushing and embarrassed William was spared from further teasing from his parents when his best big sister in her white polka-dot dress made an appearance.

_**Cheers For Mia Is Heard**_

Her hair was in a ponytail, her bright red high heels sounding against the floor as she made her way to her parents. "Daddy! How was your day at work!?"

"Why it was simply the best as always, my little Star!" Replied the father happily as he hugged his eldest and kissed her on the cheek.

"Golly, I'm happy to hear that, daddy!"

"If it makes you happy, then it makes me even happier!"

_**Awws Is Heard**_

"Golly I love this family so much!" Felicity said happily with a wet gleam in her eyes.

"Me too, sweet potato, me too!"

Tittering happily as husband and wife kissed, Felicity got back to cooking dinner for the best darned family in the world. "Oh! That reminds me, Connor has a new set of wheels and he asked if I would be willing to go out for a ride around town with him to see how they are. Can I go? Please, daddy?" Mia asked sweetly as can be.

Oliver thought it over for a moment as William set the dining room table. "Would this be after dinner?"

"Oh my yes! Connor would never interrupt family dinner time unless it was super important, daddy!"

Her Connor was brought up quite well as her daddy knew full well by now at this point thanks to being good long friends with Mr. Diggle for so many years! "Hmm… Then I suppose its okay but you two best be careful now, okay? Wouldn't want Officer Lance being disappointed now, would we?"

"Gosh no! Disappointing him is a horrible thing!" Cried out Mia as he was like a grandfather or uncle to her and William!

"That's my Star!"

William then spoke up as he came back into the kitchen. "Oh! Dad! Can we work on my swing after dinner? I really want to make sure I'm as gosh darned good as possible for the Arrows!" Wondered William in an ever hopeful and upbeat manner.

His dad gave him a beaming smile with a gleam from his teeth. "You betcha, sport!"

"Yes!" Cheered his son and his hair was ruffled all over again.

"Okay you three, let's get this to the table and eat!" Announced a happy Felicity.

_**Loud Cheers Is Heard As Music Begins To Play**_

Cheers were had by the other three and soon, the all American American family dug in to a most happy and loving meal. Because that's the spirit of an all American American family after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Nothing quite like a little mental scarring at 4 in the morning! **


End file.
